Jealousy
by SonicBlast19
Summary: Takes place in season one. Ghost doesn't know how to feel about another man around Tasha. He gets a sinking feeling in his chest everytime he thinks about it. How does he feels when he finds out what it really is? First fanfic. Read and review. Ghost/Tasha


Hello, everyone SonicBlast19 here! This is my very first story and I hope someone will read and review it. Now onto the story! I also do not have ownership of "Power" or its characters, sadly...

A man should not call the shots after he wreaks his own marriage, should he?

Here was James "Ghost" St. Patrick, lying down in another woman's apartment, while his wife is at home in his pent house, taking care of his children. He didn't know when this affair started or how long it's been going on, but he sure did know where it started. At Truth, his nightclub where they met each other there by total accident. One thing led to another and now they are here. It wasn't planned or anything, it just happened. Even when he found out she works for the government and was a threat to his and Tommy's business, he still didn't care.

So why was there a pain in his chest when he saw Tasha in the arms of another man? Their marriage was just on paper now. Husband and Wife were only titles now, nothing more. They would still stay married for the sake of their children, but that was it. Or so he thought.

Yesterday when he went to the pent house to see his children he saw something. Something he wasn't expecting ; Tasha in the arms of Shawn. His personal driver, the boy who was the son of his worst enemy. He wasn't going to hold that against Shawn, it's not his fault his father is locked up. But what was he doing holding Tasha like that?!

When he made his presence known, the two quickly broke apart, which only added more fuel to the fire in his mind. Tasha told him that the twins were at a sleepover and Yasmine was being watch by her mother and that Shawn was just there to visit. Visit, he thought, what employee visits his employer's wife for the fun of it? Shawn quickly asked him if he needed a ride to anywhere, which he shook his head and denied. Shawn said he had business elsewhere and quickly left the St. Patrick household but not before giving Tasha only last look before going into the elevator. Tasha didn't catch the look, but Ghost did and it made his skin crawl.

It was now Tasha and Ghost standing in their living room in silence. With the kids gone, there was nothing really to talk about. Ghost bid Tasha a good day and left their house. And now he was at Angela's apartment, laying next to her while the scene of Shawn hugging Tasha replayed in his mind like a broken record. He shouldn't be jealous, should he? While he didn't leave the family, he left Tasha. It's only fair for her to do the same. But the thought of some other man hugging her, kissing her, telling her words of affection, it made his blood boil with rage.

He was conflicted with his feelings and confused at his thoughts. They came out of nowhere. Any man who looked at James' wife like Shawn did, would have to deal with Ghost and that was a death wish. But he shouldn't be angry with Tasha or Shawn. He left after all. For an old high school love he couldn't get over. He made his bed so he had to lie in it, right? So why was he feeling this way? Maybe he made a mistake. While he loves Angela, a major part in him really misses Tasha. Waking up in the morning with her, calling her "T", playing with the kids, laughing at old memories with her especially with Tommy there with them. But also falling asleep knowing that she had not only his back, but Tommy's too. Knowing there was no judgement in her eyes because of his street life. That she could accept Jamie St. Patrick and Ghost feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He missed that, he missed her, he loves her.

He sighs and rolls over so his back is facing Angela. That was the pain in his chest, no his heart. That's why that image of her and Shawn keep on replaying in his mind. He was jealous and he feels guilt for his actions, for hurting not only Tasha, but the family too.

"Jamie" Angela's sleepy voice snaps him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?" she asks with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, babe. Just tired that's all. Go back to sleep." Ghost replies.

Angela doesn't seem too convinced but she does what she is told and drifts off to sleep. Ghost gives one last sigh before closing his eyes. Dreaming about only one woman on his mind.

"Tasha".


End file.
